


The Habit I can't break - A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction

by Staudn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staudn/pseuds/Staudn
Summary: [ENGLISH VERSION]"With a harsh push, two rough but thin built hands fixate my wrist at the wall behind me. I loudly gasp for air when the sharp pain of the collision hits my body. That however is forgotten instantly because two piercing blue eyes are starring right into mine just a few centimetres in front of me. I gulp, bite my lips softly, while getting goosebumps all over my body."The moment Harry met the mysterious Louis, he doesn't know what's happening to him. The little brownhaired man with the piercing blue eyes just doesn't leave Harrys' head and although Harry knows that he'll get himself into a lot of danger, surprises and emotions, he just can't resist.!Warning!This story contains sexual content and also talks about illness and deathI'm not a native English speaker, soplease don't be too hard on my spelling and grammar :)Corrections of my language are always welcomed
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Annoyed I grabbed my bag that rested between my legs and swung it over my shoulders. When the subway stopped, I banned my way towards the door and instantly jumped out. Masses of people stressed me out and I could guarantee that the subway was therefore not one of my favourite places to be. A quick gaze to my watch was telling me that I was late. Quietly swearing I ran down the stairs that lead into a stinky dark tunnel. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I didn't like the life in the city very much but I chose to study music, so London had been the best choice. 

After I found my way through the numerous confusing tunnels, I sprinted up some stairs. And there it was right in front of me, huge and beautiful. The "Royal college of music". It hadn't been easy to get in, but luckily I had great musical skills and I wasn't that dumb, what got me the place there in the end. 

I was studying here for a while now and I did pretty well. While taking classes I also wrote my own music and had some gigs from time to time in a few small bars, which brought me money in. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get me through my days. 

While I was running through the grand university entrancehall, my eyes caught the big clock above the enormous archways that embellished the whole breathtakingly old building. I sighed relieved and slowed down a bit. I was right in time again. I was glad I wasn't to late for the lecture, because I figured that I've made a good impression so far and I didn't wanted to lose that.

With a fast hand movement, I grabbed my long, curly hair, that had annoyed me the whole way already and tied them into a messy bun. I stopped for a moment at one of the huge mirrors that decorated the whole long corridor. With a quick glimpse I checked my looks. My green eyes twinkled back at me, wandering over my body. I was wearing black skinny jeans, brown boots and a solid white T-shirt with a few ordinary silver chains. My countless tattoos that covered my arms were very visible, but that didn't bother me and there wasn't a dresscode in this uni anyways. I finally turned away from my mirrorself and quickly continued to making my way to class.

When I arrived there, I scanned the spacious room and the numberless heads in front of me, till my sight caught a waving blonde boy which made me sigh in relief. Thank God Niall was here. Without my Irish friend the lessons were way too boring, because he was the one getting fun into studying.

"Harry!", he greeted me happily when I walked towards him and let myself fall onto the empty seat next to him. 

"Hi Niall! Oh and hey Liam!" It was just now that I noticed the brownhaired guy next to Niall. Liam was my other best friend and us three made a great team. 

"Why are you late?", Niall asked curiously inspecting me with his bright blue eyes. 

"I overslept...", I murmured ashamed, sweeping a lose straind of hair out of my face.

"Did you write too long on your songs again?", Liam asked now with concern. He always thought I was working too much, which was not the case in my eyes. 

"Maybe", I said therefore just quietly and gifted him a cheeky smile. 

"Harry, you definitly should...", but Liam got cut off by the professor who just walked into the door, which I wasn't mad about. 

\---

The reading got over way too slowly and every couple minutes I gazed at my watch, hoping I would be free soon. Music theory wasn't my favourite part of uni. Instead I loved getting my guitar, just sitting and playing my music, getting lost in wonderful sounds, but sadly theory was also an important part for my degree. My friends weren't thinking as bad about the theoretical part as me. The two of them didn't wanted to be musicians anyways. They rather wanted to support other musicians by managing and advising them through their careers. 

Quietly sighing I let my eyes wander over the mass of heads around me. Some of the backs seemed kinda familiar to me, since I had contact with some of the other students already, but I definitly wasn't as close with them as with Niall and Liam. 

Right when I wanted to focus on the professor and the class again, my look caught the back of a head I wasn't familiar with. The mop of fuzzy hair was seated rather isolated from everyone else. His absent look was directed below the table where he tapped on his phone energetically. A few strains of hair fell into his eyes, which he swept with a quick motion back in their place. The stranger looked up for few seconds, just to stare back at his phone again a moment after. Although it was just a really quick gaze and I was seated a few rows away from him, I couldn't help but notice the incredible blue sparkle in his eyes. They blinked like gemstones and took my breath for a second, before I got myself back out of my trance. 

Now I decided to look at his outfit more closely. The fuzzy haired head, who seemed to be a little bit older then myself, was wearing a basic white tanktop, skinny black jeans and black vans. Furthermore, countless tattoos covered his arm which reminded me a lot of my own which made me smile. 

I didn't really know why, but I couldn't help myself but stare at him, because the stranger had something to himself that I found interesting. He appeared to be mysterious and unapprochable, which was really appealing to me for some strange reason.

'Harry Edward Styles!', I thought harsh to myself. 'You can't just crush over strangers. You definitly don't have time for this and on top of that, it's weird!' With a small sigh, which caught me a confused glimpse by Niall, I turned my concentration back to the class. 

\---

The lecture was finally over and relieved I was walking down the long university hallways. 

"Tonight at 8 it is then?", Liam was asking right now and Niall nodded excited. We wanted to go to a bar and party a bit, because it was Friday and there was always some reason to celebrate. I just nodded, but I wasn't as enthusiastic as my friends. I liked to party from time to time, but I didn't like it when I stood alone in a corner of the room at the end of the night while my friends were drunk and making out with unknown mouths. I wasn't really a drinker and I wasn't really the type for a One Night Stand either, but I didn't wanted to destroy all the fun. 

When we turned around the corner, my breath stocked for a moment. The pretty stranger from before was walking right in front of us. Now I could see that he was a lot shorter then I imagined. It could be because i was in general pretty large, but he was still small. This time fuzzy head wasn't alone. There was a slightly bigger, black haired young man walking next to him. He was wearing a leather jacket, also black skinny jeans and dark sneakers. He wore his backpack loosely over one shoulder. Both of them next to eachother, they looked somehow intimidating and even more mysterious then the little one had looked before all alone. 

Niall and Liam seemed to not notice the two guys and so we walked behind them out of the uni, where they light themselves cigarettes, which just encouraged my thoughts from before. Now they stopped and we casually walked by. I threw a quick nervous gaze at the small brownhaired stranger which caused my knees to go weak. 

In close he was even more stunning then from far away. He had high cheekbones, a wellformed nose and he looked at the cigarette between his thin lips which caused his dark eyelashes to brush soft over his cheeks. The man was one of the most beautiful humans I've ever seen. 

I must've starred too much at the sweet creature, because the blackhaired friend noticed my sight. He frowned a little bit, pulling up one eyebrow, while he slowly put his cigarette with his tattooed hand in his mouth. Then he leaned down to his friend to whisper something to him. 

As quickly as I could, I turned back to my friends and I felt my cheeks turning bright red. How embarassing! 'That's why you shouldn't stare at beautiful strangers!', I critized myself mentally. 'Hopefully I haven't made a total fool out of myself now!' Nervously I started rubbing my wrist. Why did I care anyways? I didn't know this man, he would forget about me instantly and all in all it wasn't a big deal. I let out a stressed sigh.

"Harry? Is everything alright?", Nialls voice dragged me out of my thoughts. He and Liam had walked on with a full on happy conversation, not getting my struggle. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just tired!", I lied. I didn't wanted to bother them with my dumb worries. So I just smiled halfhearted before starring embarrassed at my boots. 

Niall seemed to buy it, but Liam watched me with a worried gaze. I ignored his look and joined Niall who continued his way to the subway, while starting a random conversation with him. Everything was alright! It had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Content with myself I scanned myself in the mirror. I was wearing my usual black skinny jeans, brown boots and a blue shirt, on which I rolled up the sleeves and left the top three buttons open, so you could see my tattoos embellishing my chest. I send my mirrorself a last shining smile, before I turned away. 

My looks and my style were next to music my other big passion. Some people might call me vain or arrogant for that, but for me it was a way to impress my inner self and hide my insecurities.

When it rang at the door, I left my flat with a smile on my lips and ran down the stairs with small jumps. In front of the building Niall and Liam were already waiting impatiently. Both of them looked amazing as always. Niall was wearing a shirt that definitly wasn't as opened up as mine. Liam was wearing a white T-shirt with a open Jeanshirt above it. We started happily chatting as we made our way to the bar. 

"How's it going with your music?" Liam asked me curiously. 

"Pretty well...", I said a bit shy. The truth was, it was going better then well. I had a lot if gigs coming and there even was a manager who had shown interest in signing me. The only problem there was... I was scared! I didn't know if I could resist the enorm pressure of the music industry, but had to try for my biggest dream. I didn't tell that my friends tho. At least not right now. 

"And with you?", I asked Liam instead and he instantly began telling us about his newest project with a huge smile on his face. 

Finally we arrived at the small club and entered laughing. It wasn't a lot going on there at the moment, because the evening wasn't old yet. Together we went to the bar where Niall got himself a Guinness. Liam took also a beer and I chose a coke. Curiously we scanned the room. A few boys at a billiard table, a friendgroup at the dartboard and a few brave dancers on the dancefloor. 

A giggle let me look to our side. A few girls had stood next to us to get some drinks and were now watching us 'casually'. Niall, who instantly caught interest, leaned in on us: "Do y'all see the brunette? She's cute! What do I get for making out with her?" 

I shook my head with a slight sigh. "A slap...", I grumbled quietly, which made Liam laugh. 

"Ohh Harry!", he chuckled. "Later in there will be some boys for you! I'm sure.", he said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes. 

I had told my friends from the beginning that I liked boys and luckily it had never been a problem. Other then for someone else in my life... I shook the thought off. The evening was too nice to think about sad stuff.

Instead Liam and me watched amused our Irish friend, who now tried to get the number of the girl, which wasn't really working out how he had planned it. When the group of chattering girls dragged the shocked and overwhelmed looking Niall on the dancefloor, I couldn't resist but start to laugh loudly. Liam joined my laughter and pressed out "his own fault!". I nodded in approval, but send my friend then a asking gaze, what he answered with a sigh and a nod. 

Laughing we ran to rescue our lost friend, which turned out to be impossible. We tried to drag the blonde Irish boy out of the mass of people, but after a while we accepted our destiny and started dancing with the other sweaty bodies on the dance floor. 

I swung around my long hair wildly and was singing along to the music while moving in the right rhythm. I liked dancing, but only I knew nobody except for my friends in the room. I liked everything that had to do with music. I danced a few steps backwards, when I suddenly bumped into someone. I just wanted to turn around hasty and excuse myself, when that someone grabbed my shoulder tightly to stop me from turning. 

I gulped and shuddered slightly. 'That can't mean anything good, does it?', I thought to myself, while trying to stay calm by concentrating on the loud bass of the music. What could this stranger possibly do to me, especially because the hand wasn't really big.

Suddenly I sensed the person behind me getting closer to me. They smelled like cigarettes and some alcohol. A smell I normally didn't like, but through the strong smoke aroma I could detect a tiny breeze of caramel, which I would've found interesting in a normal situation. But right now, the person behind me was creepy, which actually caused my lungs to tighten. Suddenly I felt a warm breath right next to my ear. 

"Be careful handsome! Not everybody likes your thrusts as much as me!" The rough, deep voice led me shudder and caused goosebumps all over my body. I couldn't tell if they were because I was intimidated or because it was kind of attractive. 

But as fast as the person had come, they were gone again. I turned around as fast as i could, but except for a few girls dancing to the music, there was nobody. 

While shaking my head I slowly walked of the dance floor and started confused rubbing my temples. 'Who had it been? And why didn't he let me turn around?' It had been a 'he', that was clear now. His voice had been calming but terrifying at the same time, because he talked pretty quietly. His voice had had a rasp in it, which could've come from the cigarettes and the alcohol... or maybe because he had tried to deepen his voice?

"Harry!", a very drunk Niall dragged me out of my thoughts. I flinched, which made him laugh. 

"Have you seen Li..Liam?", he had a hiccup. Thoughtful I stroke over my chin. I actually hadn't seen my brownhaired for a while now, so I shook my head.

"Let us look for him!", I suggested and Niall just nodded, before he linked our arms, so he wouldn't fall over while looking for him. We started by searching the bar and the dancefloor, but we couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Maybe he's outside?", I proposed, but there he wasn't either. 

"Maybe he went to the toilet.... he was pretty drunk when I saw him the last time", Niall said finally. And he was right. We found Liam in the men's bathroom, bend sickly over a toilet. I sighed before I kneeled down to my friend and started gently stroking his back. 

"Oh Li... How did that happen?", I asked quietly without expecting an answer because Liam was puking once again. 

And so I sat next to my friend for a while till Niall decided it was his turn now. I stood up and walked over to the sink to wash my hands. While doing that, I also decided to splash my face with some water. 

When I looked up afterwards and looked in the mirror, I jumped a little bit and suppressed a scream. A person had appeared behind me. Blue eyes starred through the mirror into mine. They kinda looked familiar, but I didn't know where I should've seen them before. I just knew that my heart stopped for a second. But when I looked down for a moment, just to close the water tap and then again back up, the eyes were gone. 

Confused I shook my head while starring into the mirror. Was I going crazy? Or did somebody want something from me? First the person on the dance floor and now the eyes? 

After a few seconds I shook the thought off of me. It was probably nothing! I should really work less, so I wouldn't imagine so many crazy theories. Still, I wasn't really relaxed, so I turned back to my friends, so I could focus on something normal again.


End file.
